


Talking Turkey

by DKGwrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor, If you squint you can see the beginning of AgentReign, Ruby may be traumatized for life, SuperCorp, Thanksgiving Dinner, i love these idiots, junk food fanfic, misunderstood traditions, supergirl reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKGwrites/pseuds/DKGwrites
Summary: After James and Lena's breakup, Kara invites Lena to her family Thanksgiving dinner.  Brainy is also invited, and he misunderstands one of the customs leading to a few heartfelt conversations.





	Talking Turkey

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for the typos. I didn’t edit this to try and get it out today … okay, late today.

Lena Luthor has made a tradition of spending holidays at her desk.  Her breakup with James makes it likely she’ll be continuing this tradition.  However, one sunny reporter with an even sunnier alter ego rides the elevator up to the top floor of the L-Corp building with an agenda.

Kara stops at Jess’s desk, taking one coffee out of the paper carrying tray and handing it over to Lena’s Executive assistant.  The tray goes into the trash, and Kara carries a coffee in each hand as she smiles and nods at Jess who opens the door for her.

“Hey, you,” Kara softly says as she enters Lena’s office.

“Kara, what a lovely surprise.”  Lena smiles.  “Did we have plans today?”

“No.”  Kara places down both travel cups she’s holding, putting them on Lena’s desk and adjusting her glasses.  “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something in person.”

“Oh, I hope it’s not serious.  Is there a problem at Catco?”

“No, nothing like …” Kara stops herself and picks up one of the cups, handing it over to Lena.  “Here, this one’s for you.”

Lena nods and takes the cup.  “How serious is this conversation?  Should I make an Irish coffee out of this?”

“No, it’s nothing like …” Kara sighs, picking up her own cup and heading over to sit on the couch.  “It’s not bad at all.  I was just worried you’d say no if I asked you over the phone.”

“That sounds unlikely.”  Lena gracefully takes a seat near Kara on the couch, knees crossed as she smiles slightly over her cup and sips her coffee.  “When have I been able to say no to you?”

Ducking her head, Kara smiles down at her cup lid.  “It’s about Thursday?”

“Tomorrow?”

“No, next Thursday.”

Lena tilts her head to the side, waiting, and then realization washes over her face.  She sits up straighter.  “Kara, I think—”

“Please, Lena?  You shouldn’t be alone on Thanksgiving.”

With a dismissive wave and a small chuckle, Lena sips from her cup.  “I’m used to being alone on Thanksgiving.  It’s one of those peaceful days where no one calls or interrupts me.  I can get a week’s worth of work done in a day.  I’m thankful for that.” 

“Lena,” Kara scoots a bit closer, reaching out and placing her hand on Lena’s free one, “you should be with family on Thanksgiving.”

“Are you suggesting I go to jail?”

“Hey,” she squeezes Lena’s hand, “you have more family than that, you know.”

Lena seems to consider that for a moment before breaking eye contact to stare out at the city.  “Who else have you invited?”

“James won’t be there.”

Lena’s head snaps back, and she offers another small smile.

Kara smiles back.  “He’s going back to Metropolis for the day.  It’s going to be me, Alex, Eliza, and a friend or two from work.  Hey, Winn is even supposed to drop in.  You and he always got along.”

Lena nods, sipping on her coffee again and looking away as a little line creases between her brows.

“Lena, you can’t keep hiding from your friends forever over this breakup with James.  We want to be here for you.”

“I wasn’t sure that … Friends tend to pick sides after a break up.  I didn’t know who got custody.”

Kara laughs.  “It’s split custody.  Even if it weren’t, you and I are best friends.  There is no way that would change over a guy.”

As Kara wrinkles up her nose, Lena follows suit and chuckles.  “Agreed.”

“Then you’ll come to Thanksgiving?”

“I ...”  Lena nods. “Of course, I’ll come if just to meet the famous Eliza.  I’m sure she has plenty of embarrassing stories about you from your teen years.”

“Ha!  She has worse ones about Alex.  Feel free to ask.”  Kara takes another sip of her drink.  “Well, Eliza will be happy to meet you.  She’s only asked me if you’ll be there about a half-dozen times.  Be prepared to talk science with her.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

Both women rise, and Lena walks Kara to the door.

“What should I bring?”

“Nothing,” Kara replies.  “Just bring yourself and be prepared to meet the Danvers women in their natural habitat.”

“How very National Wildlife Magazine of you.”

“I don’t know what that means, but I’m sure it’s clever.”  Kara leans in humming slightly as she envelopes Lena in a hug.  “I’m so glad you’ll be there.  It wouldn’t be Thanksgiving without you.”

“I look forward to a family Thanksgiving that isn’t built on thinly veiled threats and passive-aggressive ploys.”  She takes a step back, smiling.  “I’ll bring some wine for the table.”

“Please, don’t.  Alex, alcohol, and holidays are not a good combination.  We’re sticking with sparkling cider this year.”

“Oh, that sounds dreadful.”  Lena frowns.  “I’ll drink before I get there.”

“Probably you and Alex both.”

“What time next Thursday?”

“Come around one o’clock.  That will give Eliza plenty of time to embarrass Alex and me before turkey is served.”

“Sounds good.  I’ll see you then.”  Lena watches as Kara takes the final steps to the door, opening it.  “And, Kara?”

Kara turns, meeting Lena’s gaze and waiting.

“Thanks again for this invitation.  I would have had microwave mashed potatoes at my desk if not for you.  I think this is going to be a much better day.”

Kara smiles, nods, and ducks her head slightly as she exits the office.  She drops the dredges of her coffee in the trash and heads over to the stairs, making her way up instead of down.  From the roof, it’s a quick change out of her civilian clothes and into her uniform, and then she’s sky-bound.  The trip to the DEO is short with super-speed and no mid-day traffic with which to contend.  Kara lands in the building, smiling as Brainy approaches her.

“Ah, Supergirl.  Is anything wrong?”

“I’m looking for Director Danvers.”  Supergirl smiles.  “Director Danvers … that’s still fun to say.  Is she in?”

“She’s in a meeting, but it should let out shortly.  Do you want to wait, or should I take a message?  Oh!”  Brainy grabs a pad from the nearby desk.  “I recently discovered these.  They’re called post-it notes.  Interesting fact, they were originally invented to bookmark hymnal pages for church choir.  They have evolved into an office supply, mainly used for the purpose of taking and delivering notes.”

“That … is an interesting fact.  I think I’ll just wait for Alex though if that’s okay.”

“Certainly.”

“Hey, Brainy, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?”

“Thanksgiving.”  Brainy puts the post-its down, frowning slightly.  “What is this Thanksgiving?”

“You know, the day people get together with friends and family, eat too much turkey, drink some truth juice, and say what they’re all thankful for.”

“Thanksgiving.  No, I’m not familiar with this concept.  Does it have religious significance?”

“People don’t celebrate Thanksgiving in the thirty-third century?”

“Not that I’m aware.  So this is a holiday much like All Hallows Eve?”

“Halloween, yes and no.  More food and fewer costumes.”

“Ah.”  Brainy nods.  “Well, to answer your question, Supergirl, as I was not aware of the holiday known as Thanksgiving until this moment, I have made no plans.  Perhaps I’m working.”

“On your first Thanksgiving in the twenty-first century?  Nuh-uh.  You’re coming to my apartment to celebrate with us.  Make sure you bring your appetite.”

“My appetite, I believe I can do that.”

“Eliza is making chocolate pecan pie for dessert.”  When Brainy smiles, Supergirl adds, “You can’t have any.  It’s all mine.”

“Oh, uh, of course.  I will follow the rules of this holiday to the letter.”

“I’m just kidding.”  Supergirl chuckles and then holds her hands, palms facing each other, maybe an inch apart.  “You can have a small piece.”

Brainy nods, but his attention is quickly pulled to his computer console.

“Problem?”

“Alien activity down at the docks.  There have already been several reports of property damage.  So far, no civilians are hurt, but if this continues …”

Supergirl sighs and spreads her cape behind herself with her hands.  “Well, I’m already dressed.  I might as well go to the party.”

“There’s a party?”

“I’ll talk to you later, Brainy.  If Alex gets out of her meeting before I’m back, please let her know I’ll need a few minutes to speak to her today.”

Brainy grabs the post-it notes from the table again.  “I’ll pass along the message.  Best of luck, Supergirl.”

With a smile and wave from her fingertips, Supergirl is in the air and away.

True to his word, Brainy writes Supergirl’s message, verbatim, on the post-it note.  Just a few minutes later, after her meeting has broken up, Alex walks into the main room of the DEO.  She’s examining readouts when a hand slaps against her chest.  Alex blinks rapidly as she looks down at the yellow piece of paper stuck to her uniform top.  Eyes wide, she looks up into Brainy’s smiling face.

“Did you …” Alex pauses, her voice changing to a harsh whisper.  “Did you just post-it my boob?”

“I am delivering a note from Supergirl.”

“Supergirl told you to post-it my boob?”

“Well, no.”  Brainy frowns.  “Director Danvers, I feel I may have inadvertently crossed some invisible social barrier.  I’ve seen the agents here deliver notes in this fashion.  Have I misstepped?”

“Have you …” With a sigh, Alex peels the post-it off her top to read it.  “Really?  You couldn’t just remember this to tell me?”

“I have post-it notes,” Brainy says with a smile as a way of explanation.

“You also have a brain, doofus.  Next time, use it.”  Grabbing a pen and the post-it notes from his desk, Alex scribbles on it and peels off the top note, sticking it to his forehead.  “Here.  This is your new mantra.”

“But I … I cannot …” Brainy looks up, seeing the yellow flap on his forehead, but unable to read it.  “Director Danvers, am I supposed to …” As Alex just walks away, Brainy frowns slightly and sits back down at his seat.

About a minute later, with coffee in hand, Vasquez takes a seat next to Brainy and logs in.  It’s less than a minute later before she catches sight of the post-it out of the corner of her eye.  Vasquez does a double-take before staring at Brainy who stares back.

Squinting, Vasquez looks at the note.  “I will respect personal boundaries.”  She nods and goes back to her work.  “That mantra could save you a finger.”

“What mantra could save me a finger?”  When Vasquez doesn’t reply, just begins typing on her system, Brainy taps her on the shoulder.  “Agent Vasquez, what mantra could—”

Vasquez grabs Brainy’s finger, twisting until his wrist turns and he buckles.  He leans forward over the desk.

“Ow, ow, Agent Vasquez, ow.”

She puts a finger to her lips, releasing his hand.  “Respect.  Personal.  Boundaries.”

 

<><> 

 

On Thanksgiving Day, Alex and Eliza are already in Kara’s kitchen cooking away.  Due to her inability to cook combined with her appetite, Kara has been barred from the kitchen before they started food.  She’s curled up on the couch happily watching the Thanksgiving Day parade when Alex drops into a seat on the couch, causing Kara to pull her legs up.

“Hey, watch it.”

“Whatever.  You’re bulletproof.  I doubt my ass will do you any damage.”

“Even the Girl of Steel can be crushed underneath the one-ton ass.”  Kara slaps back with the pillow, catching Alex on the side of the head and knocking her off the couch.  “Oops.  You okay, Alex?”

“Fine.”  Alex pushes up from the floor and reclaims her seat.  “I guess you’re still the reigning pillow fight champion.”

“Of the universe,” Kara mumbles.  “You know, you never should have taught me about that Earth custom.”

“They’re pillows, Kara.  I didn’t think they’d be dangerous.”

“That’s because you hadn’t met a thirteen-year-old me yet.”

“Ah, the good old days.”  Alex smiles at Kara.  “So, what did I miss?  Did Snoopy come out yet?”

“No, they’re only about halfway done.”

“Anything new?”

Nodding, Kara sits up.  “It looks like Tom the Turkey got a makeover for this year.  I saw a snowman in a spacesuit and a Goku balloon.”

“What’s a Goku?”

“From Dragon Ball Z.”  When Alex just stares, Kara sighs.  “You need to watch more cartoons.”

“You need to watch less.  Who are the musical performers?”

“Diana Ross and John Legend have performed so far.  It’s amazing.  I wish I were there to hear them in person.”

“You know it’s all prerecorded.  They don’t sing live.”

Lips pursed, Kara watches Alex for a moment.  “Are you in a bad mood?”

Alex opens her mouth to reply, pauses, then shrugs.  “It’s the holidays, Mom is here, and I’m sober.  I can only handle two of those things at the same time.  Do you think maybe I could—”

“No. You promised me sober Alex for this holiday.”

Before Alex can respond, there’s a knock on the door.

Looking through the back of the couch, Kara says, “It’s Brainy.”

“I’ll get it.”  Alex rises and crosses the room, opening the door.  “Hey, Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Yes, salutations of this holiday to you also, Director Danvers.”  He holds up a paper bag.  “I spoke to a few of the other agents, and they confirmed for me that it’s custom to bring something for the holidays.”

Alex takes the bag and looks inside.  Her eyebrows rising, she meets Brainy’s gaze again and whispers, “Is this wine?”

Brainy gets no chance to respond before Kara is leaning over the back of the couch.  “Alex, no.  You promised.”

“Well, yeah, but I don’t want to be rude to our guest.”  She lays a hand on Brainy’s shoulder and smiles.

Kara pouts.

“Your pout is tantamount to blackmail.  Stop it.”

“Then keep your promise.”  Still pouting, Kara turns her gaze on Brainy.  “Why did you bring booze?  If you wanted to bring something, you could have brought dessert.”

“I thought your mother was making chocolate pecan pie.”

“She means dessert for people besides her.”  Alex pulls out one of the bottles, frowning slightly as she examines it.  “What kind of wine is this?  There’s no label.”

“That would be because it isn’t wine.”

Alex’s head jerks up.  “Wait, there’s no alcohol in this stuff?”

“Correct.”

Putting the bottle back into the bag, she thrusts the whole thing into Brainy’s arms again.  “This is going on your review.”

As Alex walks away, Kara moves to Brainy, taking the bag from him and giving him a one-armed hug.  “Thank you for bringing this, Brainy, and please, excuse my rude sister.”

“Working at the DEO, I’m becoming more and more familiar with Director Danver’s personality traits.  Mr. Schott warned me that the director shows her affection through tough love.”

“Wow, you sure loved those alien bank robbers last week, Alex,” Kara says with a smile.

“Be aware,” Brainy pulls a different bottle from the bag, “that this one is made especially for you, Kara, with your Kryptonian biology in mind.”

Kara takes the bottle from him, examining the amber liquid within.  “Will it hurt humans?”

“It could cause some mild digestive issues as they won’t be able to properly absorb the proteins in it, but there would be no long-term effects.  However, they won’t find the flavor as pleasurable as a Kryptonian would.”

Kara nods.  “Check that.  The yellow one is mine.”

“Who else is here?”  Brainy asks.

“You’re the first, but the others should be here soon.  Oh, remember that Lena is coming, and she doesn’t know I’m Supergirl.”

“Yes, I have been reminded several times.  Director Danvers was very clear on the consequences should I reveal your identity to Miss Luthor.  She mentioned an outpost the DEO has in the arctic circle and suggested I might be more comfortable staying in California.”

Turning away, Kara says, “Alex is all bark and no bite.”

Brainy follows Kara into the kitchen.  “I would beg to differ, and Agent Ront has the scar to prove it.”

Kara frowns, peering over the divider that separates kitchen and living room.  “You bit Ront?”

Her gaze turning from the TV, Alex shrugs.  “It was one time.  Anyway, Ront bet me that I couldn’t win a fight with my hands tied behind my back.  Rookie mistake.”

Kara shakes her head and turns away from her sister.  “Eliza, I’d like you to meet Brainy.  Brainy, this is my foster mother, Eliza Danvers.”

“Dr. Danvers, please allow me to congratulate you on raising two such impressive young women.  The world will long remember the Danvers name.”  Brainy leans a bit closer.  “Trust me.”

“Oh, my.”  Eliza wipes her hands on her apron.  “Well, I definitely can’t take all the credit.  Kara was already a wonderful young woman when she came to live with us, and both of the girls have very strong wills.  They were quite a handful as teenagers.”

“I would be very interested in hearing tales of a young Supergirl and Director Danvers.”

“Peel those potatoes,” Eliza says pointing to a pile of potatoes next to a cutting board, “and you’ve got yourself a deal.”

Kara grabs a bowl and a bag of microwave popcorn before leaving Eliza and Brainy to speak in the kitchen.  Sitting down on the couch, she stares at the bag of popcorn in her hand.  With just a few seconds of her heat vision, the bag plumps up, and the odor of buttered popcorn fills the air.  She carefully opens the bag before dumping the contents into the bowl.

“Two women just kissed on the Broadway float,” Alex says.  “I wish I had seen stuff like that when I was a kid.  I would have figured out myself much younger, and it would have made coming out so much easier.”

Kara reaches across, squeezing Alex’s wrist.

“Ewww, greasy fingers.”

“Sorry, popcorn,” Kara mumbles around a mouthful of food.

Alex sighs.  “I’ll get you some napkins.”

Alex is gone for less than a minute and returns with a roll of paper towels in hand.  She pulls one off, laying it on Kara’s lap, before putting the rest on the table.

“So, what’s your favorite float this year?”

“Oh, they have a new chocolate factory float.  Do you think Eliza would notice if I flew off to Metropolis for a quick bite to eat?”

“I can hear you, Kara Danvers,” comes Eliza’s voice from the kitchen.  “Just eat your popcorn and stay put.  Your guests will arrive soon.”

“Mean,” Kara mumbles and pouts.  “An alien cannot live on popcorn— hey!”  Kara glares as her sister swipes a handful of popcorn. 

“Thanks for sharing.”  Alex tosses a piece of popcorn into her mouth as she watches television.  Alex's head snaps to the left, now her turn to glare as Kara smirks.  Alex rubs the spot where a piece of popcorn hits her on the cheek.

“What?  You wanted me to share, so I’m sharing.  Want some more?”  She grins broadly and holds out the bowl toward Alex.

“Sure.”  Alex smiles back before tossing her entire handful of popcorn at Kara and scooping out a double fistful.

From there, a popcorn war erupts.  Alex throws more, much more, while Kara does a decent job of catching most of the popcorn in her mouth.  Still, when a half-dozen or more pieces come at her, she doesn’t always get them all even with superspeed.  When the doorbell rings, the girls are still chuckling.  Kara leaves her bowl on the table as she rises and looks behind her.

“Oh, it’s Lena.”

“Kara,” Alex grabs something from the table, holding it up to Kara, “don’t forget your glasses.”

“I know.  I know.”  Still, she takes the glasses and slides them into place.  “Don’t worry.  I’m around Lena almost every day, and I’m great at hiding my identity.”

Alex shakes her head and grabs another handful of popcorn.  “I don’t know how she hasn’t figured it out yet.”

“Because I’m clever.”  Kara opens the door, smiling brightly.  “Hey, Lena, welcome to a Danvers Thanksgiving.”

In her hand, Lena carries a box.  She moves it to the side to embrace Kara.  “Thank you for inviting me.  I know you said not to bring anything, but,” Lena steps back and holds out the box to Kara, “I brought a dessert.  I thought there was no such thing as too much dessert in your world.”

“In that case,” Kara takes the box, “I forgive you for ignoring my instructions.  What did you bring?”

“It’s that cheesecake you liked so much, the one with the dark chocolate top and raspberries.  You really seemed to like it when we went …” Lena pauses, peering at Kara more closely before reaching to the top of Kara’s head and coming back with a piece of popcorn.  “If this is any indication of how dinner is going, maybe I should have brought a turkey.”

Kara blushes slightly, taking the piece of popcorn from Lena and tossing it into her mouth.  “Eliza is in charge of dinner, so you’re safe.  That was just Alex being a mean popcorn thief.”

“Hello, Alex,” Lena says as she enters the apartment.  “Did I miss the great popcorn war?”

“Hey, Lena.  Don’t worry about it.  With Kara’s table manners, I’m sure more food will be thrown soon.”

“Mean.”  Kara pouts.  “Come on, Lena.  Let me introduce you to my foster mother.” 

In the kitchen, the conversation stops when the newcomers arrive.

“Eliza, this is my best friend, the most intelligent and kind woman I know Lena Luthor.”

“Kara.”  Lena blushes.  “You’re exaggerating.”

“I’m not.  You just sell yourself short.  You’re amazing.”

“No, I’m lucky to know someone as amazing as you.  You’re the best friend for whom anyone could ever ask.”

Kara and Lena stand smiling at each other before Eliza clears her throat.

“Oh, sorry.”  Kara ducks her head and adjusts her glasses.  “Lena, this is Eliza Danvers, my foster mother and also an amazing and intelligent woman.”

“Nice save,” Eliza says to Kara before holding out her hand to Lena.  “Miss Luthor, I’ve heard nothing but good things about you.  My daughter here is a great fan.”

“Dr. Danvers,” Lena shakes Eliza’s hand, “don’t believe everything you hear about Luthors.”  She chuckles.  “However, I’m a great fan of your work in the field of microbiology.  I read a paper you wrote on virology, and it was eye-opening.  If you have time, I’d love the opportunity to discuss it in greater detail.”

“Well now, Kara told me you were a genius, but I’m surprised.  Most engineers don’t have much of an interest in the study of biology let alone understand our scholarly papers.”

“Well, I’m not just an engineer, Dr. Danvers.”

“Please, call me Eliza.”

“Eliza,” Lena smiles, “my first job upon graduating was to work on nanoparticle technology that could re-engineer the human condition.  We were trying to cure cancer.”

“Yes, I think I remember reading something about that.  Your ex-partner died, didn’t he?”

“Jack.”  Lena smiles tightly, the smile not reaching her eyes.  “Yes, he was an incredible man with an amazing mind, but he trusted the wrong people.”

Kara reaches out, putting an arm around Lean’s shoulder and pulling the other woman in closer.  “I’m so sorry about that, Lena.”

“Well, it wasn’t your fault.”  Lena lays her head on Kara’s shoulder.  “Losing Jack was awful, but if I had the choice to make again, I’d make the same choice.”

There’s a knock on the door.

“That must be Winn,” Kara says.  “Lena, are you all right or should I—”

“I’m fine, Kara.  Go and greet Mr. Schott.”

Hesitantly, Kara nods and walks away.  “Winn.”  Her smile brightens as she hugs him.  “It’s so good to see you.  How are you?”

“Well, I just got back from the thirty-third century, and boy are my arms tired.”

“Why, what did you carry?”

“Nothing, it’s a … never mind.”  Winn steps in and looks around.  “Is everyone else here already?”

“Yup, you’re the last,” Kara says.

“Well, I had the longest commute.”  Winn chuckles.

There are greetings all around, and then people are seated at the table.  Alex and Eliza each take on table end.  To Eliza’s left, Lena sits with Kara to her left.  To Alex’s left is Brainy with Winn to Brainy’s left.  Plates begin to get filled, and drinks are poured.  Eliza leaves briefly to grab the rolls as the over timer chimes.  When she returns with them, Winn hands her a drink. 

When they’re all seated, Kara lifts her glass.  “I want to make a toast to all of you.  You’re all my family, and I couldn’t be happier to have you with me today.  Home isn’t a place you can stand in, it’s a feeling inside you.  Because of all of you, this feels like home.”

There are lots of smiles and agreement, and everyone clinks glasses and drinks.

“Wow, this is really good,” Alex says drinking some more.  “Brainy, you made this?”

“Yes, in the lab.  It took a bit of experimenting to get the flavor right, but it should be quite palatable.”

“It’s delicious,” Kara says refiling her empty glass.  “You can make this anytime you want.”

“So, here’s an interesting fact about turkeys,” Lena says.  “In Turkish, what we call a turkey is called a hindi which means from India.  In India, they call it a peru.  In Arabic, it’s called a greek chicken; while the Greeks call it a french chicken.  The French, of course, call it indian chicken.  The best part is that this bird isn’t indigenous to any of these places.”  
“Wait, wait a minute,” Alex said, “So, pretty much everyone that has looked at a turkey said, “Don’t name it after us.  Not it.”  Is that right?”  
Lena shrugs, “That’s fairly accurate.  You know, the wild turkey would have been the national bird of the United States if it was up to Ben Franklin.  Her got overruled, and the country is left with a scavenger for its bird because the bald eagle looks more majestic.”

“Wow, you sure know a lot about turkeys,” Winn says.

“Oh, I know a lot about a lot of things,” Lena replies.  “I try not to let people know how much I know.  Being the most intelligent person in any room made me quite unpopular in school.  Please pass the biscuits.”

“Here you are, dear.”  Eliza hands over the biscuits and takes a sip of her drink.  “This really is quite good.  However, before we eat, it’s tradition that we go around the table and everyone says what they’re grateful for.  Alex, would you like to start?”

“Sure thing, Mom.  Well, I’m grateful for all of you.  I have the best friends and family on any world in any dimension.  I’m grateful for extended clips in automatic weapons and muzzle breaks which reduce recoil.  I’m grateful for alien tech weapons when they’re in my hand.  I’m grateful for Winn’s amazing mind in making my new tactical suit.  Winn, as much as I’ve always given you a hard time, I love you like a brother and would kill anyone that touched a hair on your head.  I’m grateful that I finally came out to myself and all of you and that having to come out again and again gets easier every day.  Oh, I’m also grateful that a good kick to the nuts still takes down most men no matter their planet of origin.”

“Thank you, Alex,” Eliza says.  “That was … explicit.”

Alex raises her glass to her mother and takes another sip.

“I’ll go next,” Kara says.  “I already made a toast, but I’m grateful that you’re all here today. Eliza, you took me in and were the parent I needed when I lost my whole world.  Alex, I never realized how much I needed a sister until I found you, and now I don’t know how I’ll ever live without you.  Brainy, you make me feel more normal.  You remind me how tough it was to fit in when I first got here, and I want to help you feel more at home.  Winn, I second Alex’s comment.  You’re like the brother I never had, but I wouldn’t kill someone for you.  I probably beat them up though.”  Lena,” Kara pushes her glasses up her face, “I never knew there was anyone like you on this whole planet.  I’ve never met anyone who cares so much about helping the world as you do, and I’ve met a lot of amazing people.  If there had been someone on Krypton like you, the planet could have been saved.”

“Ahem, Kara, what are you doing?” Alex asks.

“Just a minute, Alex, I’m almost done.  Also, Lena, you have the greenest eyes.  Like, sometimes I get lost in them.  They’re hypnotic.  Sometimes, when you’re talking, I faze out because I’m just watching your lips.  Oh, and that eyebrow thing.  Rao, that eyebrow thing is hot, Lena.”

Silence settles across the room until Lena smiles.  “You like my eyebrow?”  She raises one eyebrow.

Kara nods quickly and downs the rest of her drink.  “It’s.  Hot.”

“Well, Miss Danvers, I wish I’d known that earlier.  You have the most amazing blue eyes and the most beautiful lips that I’ve ever seen.  I spent a good year flirting with you and sending you flowers, but you never seemed interested, so I moved on rather than potentially ruin our friendship.” Lena takes a sip of her drink.  “Also, Mon-El was never good enough for you.  Quite frankly, your relationship seemed toxic, but I was worried that was just my jealousy talking.”

Alex looks back and forth between Kara and Lena, then at her glass, and finally at Brainy.  “What the hell did you put in this?  Is this gay juice?”

“Of course, not.  There’s no such thing as gay juice,” Brainy replies before smiling.  “This is truth juice.”

The glass to her lips, Alex sputters and chokes as she tries to swallow.  “Excuse … cough, cough … Excuse me, what did you say?”

“I said, this is truth juice.”  He points to the nearest bottle on the table.  “Kara told me you normally had truth juice for the holiday but didn’t have any for this year, so I took the liberty of making and bringing some.  It’s made with proteins that attach to the brain, relaxing the drinker and making them incapable of being dishonest.  Sometimes people can’t keep from saying whatever comes to their mind.  In the future, we use it in interrogations, but I find this holiday custom fascinating.”

“Truth …” Alex stands and drops her napkin on the table.  “Kara, I need to talk to you in the bathroom, stat.”

“Okay, but why?” Kara asks as she also stands.

“Because I’m worried you’ll tell Lena that you’re Supergirl and have been living a double life with her.”  Alex slaps both hands over her mouth.  She slowly lowers them as she turns Brainy.  “I want to kill you.”

“Oh.”  Brainy nods.  “Well, that was … honest.”

“Well, I guess now we get to see if Lena is a raving, maniacal murder like her brother or not.”  Winn takes a sip from his cup.  “Oops, that was my outside voice.”

“Are you really Supergirl?”  Lena asks.

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“Well, at first I didn’t know you that well.  We got to know each other, and it was nice to have a friend with whom I could be just Kara.  Then by the time I did know you, it felt like I had missed my window and you’d feel betrayed.  I was worried you’d be hurt when you learned the truth.  You’ve been so upset with Supergirl, but you and I, you and Kara, are still close.  I wanted to be honest, but Mon-El told me I’d make myself feel better if I told you the truth, but I’d hurt you so I shouldn’t tell you.”

“You asked Mon-El, and he told you to keep lying to me for my sake?”

Kara shrugs.  “Basically yes.”

“That is dude-bro douche advice, Kara.”  Alex takes another sip from her drink.  “God, that felt good to say.  Cis-gender straight white men from any galaxy can fuck off.”  She looks over at Winn and Brainy.  “No offense to … actually, I don’t give a fuck.”

“Kara, did you really think that lying to me was the best thing for me?”

“I … no.  I knew it was the best thing for me, so I took dumb advice.  I should have told you the truth.  I’m sorry I lied for so long.  I’m sorry for hurting you.”

Lena nods.  “Do you trust me now?”

“I do.  I trust you, Lena, and I love you.”  Kara pauses, her brows furrowing.  “I love you.  I’m in love with you.  I really am.”

Slow, Lena rises.  “Do you mean that, Kara?”

“Apparently, I do.”

Lena smiles again.  “Good because I’m in love with you too.”  After a few moments of just smiling at Kara, Lena’s smile grows.  “I can’t wait to tell my mother.”

“I could wait.”  Kara swallows hard.

“Wow, is everyone gay?”  Alex looks around the table.

“I’m bi.”  Winn looks at his drink.  “Wow, this stuff really works.”

“Actually, there was this one time in college—”

“Mom, please don’t say anything else,” Alex begs.  “I’m not above shooting myself to keep you from telling that story, and that’s the truth.”

“Fine, but you’re missing one hell of a story.”  Eliza takes another sip of her drink.

“Okay, I have something important to ask,” Alex says.  “Lena, do you now or have you ever wanted to hurt aliens and specifically, Supergirl?”

“No.  Well, I’ve been incredibly angry with her, but I didn’t mean her any harm.  I have no bias toward aliens.”

Alex lifts her glass.  “That’s good enough.  In that case, you and my sister should just screw already because the sexual tension between you two is awful.  Honestly, the way you two look at each, talk about each other, it makes me uncomfortable sometimes, and I’m a lesbian.”

“I’ll second that,” Winn says.

“Well, I don’t know a lot about mating customs of humans in the 21st century, but I believe Agent Johnson said it best when he said, ‘Supergirl and Miss Luthor just need to get jiggy already.’”

Kara and Lena stare wide-eyed at speaker after speaker.

“I just met Lena, and even I think you two need to do it already.”  Eliza examines the glass in her hand.  “My, this stuff is potent.”

The rest of the meal actually goes incredibly well all things considered.  Kara and Lena gush all over each other.  Alex admits to having blamed several broken things from their childhood on Kara when Alex did it.  Winn goes on in length about hot superheroes, of any gender or planet of origin, that he’s met in the thirty-third century.  Eliza tells a story so racy that Winn blushes to his ears, and the Danvers sisters escape to the television with Lena in tow.

While Winn, Eliza, and Brainy clear the table and put dishes in the dishwasher, Kara sits on the couch ignoring her third piece of chocolate pecan pie to instead stare into Lena’s eyes.  When Alex’s phone rings, and she stares down at the name on the screen.

“Who is it?” Kara asks still not breaking eye contact with Lena.

“Sam.”  Alex licks her lips.

“Well, are you going to answer it?” Lena asks as she smiles up at Kara.

“I shouldn’t.  I’ll have to be completely honest with her.”  Still, Alex swipes the phone and answers.  “Hello?”

_“Hi, Alex.  Happy Thanksgiving.”_

“Hi, Sam.  God, I miss you.  I understand why you left, but I was really starting to develop feelings for you.  I wish I could see you right now.  You are so beautiful.”

There are several moments of silence on the line.  _“Alex, are you drunk?”_

“Nope, just incredibly honest.”

_“Uh, maybe I should have mentioned that you’re on speaker and Ruby is here.”_

“It wouldn’t have helped.”  Alex sighs.  “Hi, Ruby, I miss you, sweetie.  I saw your mom eating a lollipop once, and I swear it made me gayer.  She is super hot.”

_“Ewwwww!”_


End file.
